


Early Birds

by The_Jashinist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Personal Fanverse, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jashinist/pseuds/The_Jashinist
Summary: A lazy morning for Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma, coffee included.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I added as many tags as I could, judge me if ye dare.

The door creaked, and soft footfalls forced Jonathan to crack open his eyes a sliver. Jonathan pushed his dark curls back and rolled towards the door. Edward froze at the door, but relaxed with a sigh and yawned wide. His dark auburn hair was in mild disarray, but he at least looked awake. He set one mug down on his side and fluffed out his hair a little. His dark brown eyes slid towards Jonathan, and he smiled.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” he guessed.

“Mmhm,” Jonathan stretched. “Mornin’ Eddie.”

“I made coffee,” Edward offered.

“I noticed,” Jonathan propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Edward, who was eyeing him. Jonathan rolled out his shoulders and smirked. He watched Edward’s eyes slide up and down Jonathan’s bare chest, pausing particularly at the border between his copper skin and the pale green sheet preserving whatever passed for his modesty.

“Enjoyin the show?” he asked. Edward flushed and looked away as he circled the bed and set down the mug on Jonathan’s side. Jonathan boosted himself up and gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek. Edward flushed more, but smiled and gave Jonathan a peck on the forehead.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked, returning to his side. Jonathan untangled his legs from the sheets and dug his boxers out, so he at least had something on.

“Better’n I thought I would,” Jonathan admitted, pulling his boxers on before properly sitting up. “You wore me out though.”

“I do my best,” Edward dropped down on his side of the bed. He picked up his mug and took a sip before leaning back with a contented sigh. Jonathan pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them, listening to the muffled sounds of a Gotham morning. After a moment, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, a relief of white against the largely green bedroom. Edward leaned on Jonathan, gently leaving a trail of soft kisses up his shoulder and neck. Jonathan took a deep breath and smiled.

“Eddie, what’re you doin?” he asked.

Edward shrugged, resting his head on Jonathan’s shoulder. His arm snaked around Jonathan’s waist and rested on his thigh. Jonathan quickly kissed Edward’s forehead, then lifted his head to rest it on Edward’s. He buried his face in Edward’s hair, feeling its slight damp and smelling the lingering scents of magnolia and sandalwood that clung to each strand. He rested his arm on the curve of Edward’s hip and breathed deeply, letting the aroma draw him back to a creaking porch on a summer afternoon.

“Eddie?”

“Yes Jon?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just post like, cute little domestic Scriddler clips for the rest of time?


End file.
